A motion signature generates on the basis of motion pattern, capturing motion pattern and generating corresponding motion signature by MEMS or camera device, which can be used as a password or can match to verify the device on the site detected by sensors. For example, motion signature can be used as the password to unlock or activate devices like door control and payment device etc., which can also use the motion tracking code as the command code of devices to send or receive information, execute and confirm function etc.
Therefore, how to improve the accuracy and efficiency of matching motion signatures has become the problem needed to solve urgently in the field.